besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Monster High School Drama! Wiki
Welcome to the Magical Monster High School Drama! Wiki For the manga, click here Magical Monster High School Drama!, also known as MMS, is an English anime series adapted from the manga known as Mahou Monster School by Terry H. It was announced in April 2017 and a 10 hour long pilot episode was aired on the 1st of May the same year. 13 more 5 hour long episodes are schedueled to be released. The anime currently features the voice talent of Kitto M, George H-S, Marco D, Rory F and Josh S. Season one also featured Phil C. Links List of Magical Monster High School Drama! characters List of Magical Monster High School Drama! clubs and societies List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes List of planes visited in Magical Monster High School Drama! Plot Across the infinite multiverses, magic is ubiquitous. Those who practise magic can shape reality to their whims using their bodies, divine guidance, or simply the power of thought. These gifted people are called mages. Mages who are skilled enough may receive invites to the School, a mini plane that exists solely to house an acadamy of magic that receives mages from across the multiverse, as well as yokai, spirits, kami, and other magical beings wishing to increase their power. Quentin Zephiroth, male heir to a lineage of magical girls, is a transfer student to this school. Though he is shy and timid, he introduces himself to fellow transfer students Zeroeth Morithraax, a haughty female student with bat wings and a scaled tail; Akio, a zombie ninja gangster who has no business at a school for mages; and Sir Dank Raggington, a tanuki fond of sleep, disguised as a human. He becomes friends with Akio and Zeroeth, although his alter ego The Goddess Promethia sees Zeroeth as a dragon and attacks her. Quentin and Promethia look nothing alike, however, and niether Quentin nor Zeroeth realise the other's dual identities. Meanwhile Akio reveals to Promethia that he is a drug mule for his gang on his homeworld, and then sells Promethia his entire stash of cocaine. After Promethia passes out and is taken to the hospital as Quentin, Akio finds the magical wand that contains the essence of Promethia, and accidentally transforms into the living goddess himself. He uses this power to behead a fellow student, and is then imprisoned by the Disciplinary Committee, the peacekeepers of the School. They install a restraining device to prevent him from using the Wand of Promethia, and send him on his way. The show introduces Miyamoto Sashi, a kitsune appearing as an innocent fox tailed shrine maiden. Quentin, Akio, Zeroeth and Sashi go to Quentin's plane "shopping". Here, Promethia prevents Zeroeth, who does not understand money, from shoplifting by turning her into a mouse. Zeroeth attempts to kill Promethia for this, exposing herself as a dragon on a world currently fighting a war against dragons. Somehow, Akio and Promethia manage to transport Zero back to the school plane without anyone dying. The next day, Akio goes to his plane to pay his boss in gold, accompanied by Quentin, Sashi and Zero, who is entranced by the gold that she can smell on Akio. In this dreamlike state, the dragon tries to take the gold for herself and is killed by Akio's Yakuza. This is not the end of the dragon though, as Sashi persuades Promethia to revive her. After Zero goes to sleep back on the school plane, Sashi teleports inside her room and punches the dragon on the nose, causing her to go on a rampage trying to find the one who woke her. Because of this rampant destruction of school property and endangerment of student lives, Zeroeth is also fitted with a restraining device in the form of a collar that inhibits the size of her true form on the school plane. Meanwhile, Akio joins the DC; Quentin transforms into Rowan, a combination of him and Promethia; and the party meet Dimitri, a friendly vampire. Rowan, Zeroeth and Akio get themselves sent to detention, which is its own dungeon-like plane. There, they free an entity that they name "Darkness-Sama", who can only exist in shadow, by placing it within Akio's body. Darkness-Sama helps them escape detention, then Rowan and Akio find their maid dead, and meet the culprit: Akio's lolita stalker, Cami. Akio eventually persuades Rowan not to kill Cami, then she moves into Akio's old room. After this, Rowan, Akio, Zero and Sir Dank journey to a moon inhabited by sentient slimes to recover a magic spear for the Treasure Hunting Society, but some of the slimes almost eat them so they decide to go back later. Then Quentin persuades Illack, a member of the DC, as well as Zero, Sashi and Sir Dank to accompany him on a delve into the Wand of Promethia, in order to "fix" the wand, which should be more powerful. Inside the wand are the souls of every person to have ever weilded the wand, trapped and used to keep an eldritch abomination, one of two Twins, contained within the item, as well as Promethia, guardian of that abomination. It is also revealed that there are two wands, both holding a single Twin. Sashi manages to free one of the souls within the wand by exchanging it for the soul of an angel within a golden sword belonging to Zero. Also within the wand are other delvers trapped within the wand, one of whom, Nyarlathotep, is extremely powerful and has been attempting to free the Twin for thousands of years. Within the wand, he severely injures Zeroeth and Quentin, but both escape and are revived. Later, it is revealed that Nyarlathotep possessed Quentin to escape the wand. In his new body, he kills Zero and plans to eat her, but Sashi, who was present invisibly, severs his hand from his arm with the golden sword and takes the wand for herself. She transforms into her version of Promethia and exorcises Nyarlathotep from Quentin, before giving the wand back to him. Zero, Sashi and Sir Dank, with Illack, return to the moon of slimes and find a room full of gold, and the magic spear that they were meant to recover. Unfortunately this object is guarded by animated suits of armour that almost kill them. They escape with the spear, but manage to bring its guardians with them. Zero and Sashi are forced to get rid of these suits, and Rowan assists them with this. Sir Dank is no where to be seen. Then Quentin seeks councilling for all the traumatic stress he is suffering at the moment. Sashi learns a spell to turn gold into lead, then curses Zero to turn any gold that she touches into lead within three hours. She does this without the dragon knowing, and consequently Zero sleeps on her hoard like usual and wakes up the next morning on a pile of lead. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Main page